Waking Sea
by gummybearsdreams
Summary: This is slightly Au universe, M/couslandXZevran, are the pairing. The dark seedy criminals of the world rising to different fractions. Waring with another in a struggle for power. Some who are the go between to all of them, are the mysterious Warden s. The outlaw s of the Criminal world. give it a try i m sure it it s better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

Zevran xM Cousland

Something I should things I should explain explain before this disclaimer is that this is slightly AU  
and is about gangs and gang wars. some drug and alcohol use will be mention inside.  
Also something worth mentioning is that there is not dalish per say like in the the game they are here but not what you would  
expect. Also this is unbetaed

now onto the disclaimer  
I own nothing but the plot of this little fic. sadly its true. otherwise I would make sure Duncan never died poor Duncan  
Well now a bit about this story I had this urg to write it for months and I honestly have no idea why but it simply would not  
leave me alone. I also noticed an appalling lack of zev and cousland m fics. so now here it is I hope you enjoy it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Across Denerim the sky was breaking into the early hues of dawn. The air whispered of the of a new day, But the stagnant perfume that lingered from the evening that clung to the city had yet to break. Which even should a breeze come through would leave remnants that cling tightly through out the day, Would resurface in full potency once the daylight had fled once again. The morning was bursting with various activity. The lively voices echoing off of the stone walls just seeming to vibrate with in the early morning. Chasing away the lurking shadows and inhabit's that dewelled with in the clutches of dark seedy grimy part of the city. Most places held the same allure bustling activities in the light, dubious acts and transgressions with in the dark. Denerim was a wonderful place always bursting with energy be it day or night. The only difference between the two times was the level of danger that came from the time of day.

Leo groaned as he sat up from his bed. Running his hand through his soft blond colored hair, catching the few strands that fell  
from the braid he wore it in. Biting his lip slightly he heard someone knock at his door. His eyes darting to the locked door. He had only just gotten home an hour before sunrise. Usually people would leave him alone till at-lest 9 or 10. Frowning he looked at the clock on his bed side table it was flashing 6:30. Fergus would be with his family this early.

The knocking continued for a few more minutes. " Young lord... your father wished to speak with you before he left for today..." the soft voice floated in. He slowly got up from his bed. Making his way to the dresser. He picked out his clothing a pair of jeans with a hole in them. A plain t-shirt throwing a zip up hoodie over it. Fixing his hair so it was a perfectly braided once more. He walked to his bedroom door unlocked it. Glaring slightly at the servant who had there hand poised ready to begin knocking.

Leo spoke softly because his accent was less apparent when he did, Not wanting to have an aggravating conversation where the servant was trying to guess what he was saying so early either probably prompted his choice. "Where is he?" The small elf girl eyes darted to the floor. "In the parlor with a guest." she quickly scurried off after announcing that. He sighed and closed his door , heading down the hallways and staircases. He was walking a row of glass that looked out into the gardens.

Faintly hearing voices echo up the hallway. It sounded like the whole family was present. Slowly he approached the door. He couldn`t hear anyone present that shouldn`t be here. Frowning slightly he thought his father was supposed to have a guest. Maybe they had already left? He slowly reached to the door handle and opened it. knowing full well his father was going bother him with something he needed to do because he was a Cousland. and His mother probably would be trying to set him up with some again both aspects were unappealing to him. His brother was trying at times but for the most part they got along together fine. Plus his brother knew he didn`t fancy woman as much. Well truth be told he has not meet anyone who struck his fancy. At 18 he was still a virgin because of his lack of interest.

"Hello pup," his father greeted him once the door was fully opened. Walking in slowly he swept his eyes across the room. Spotting his mom sitting with oren and Furgus wife, in the corner. His brother pouring some juice for his kid. his father standing by the fire place. Next to him was a darkly tanned man with black hair in a short ponytail, with a small beard. And he apparently had one silver hoop in ear his eyes crinkled slightly in amusement apparently at something preciously said.

" Duncan this is my youngest son Leo." Nodding slightly when my name was said. I looked at the man called Duncan. " So your the one I heard so much about." Duncan was looking straight at him Leo kept an indifferent look on his face."no I`m just a walking statue ... couldn`t you tell?" Leo as sarcastically as possibly. Duncan laughed." Pup your going to help Duncan while he`s visiting. He just got back from a long stay over sea`s. So he might need help to negative the city sense it has been some time sense he was last here." his father was not really asking but telling. He simply nodded his head once more to show that he understood. while inside he was rolling his eyes.

"While I just arrived and my flight got here at 4 am. I think I need to get some sleep." Duncan slowly made his way out of the room. I fallowed him out heading to my own room I went to my bed not bothering to change or get under the covers. I find the remote to my TV. I turn it on to the lowest I could hear. Closing my eyes I listen to the days news "In other news last night gang actives set the local police on edge, One gang was said to be new coming out just with in the past year or so. There street name is The Grey Wardens, or Order of Grey. They supposedly are supposed to be urban legends among gangs. But the recent tags as there begin  
called have been cropping up all over not just with in this city but a few other places. Supposedly the Grey Wardens have a few members world wide but no one can confirmed this..." Leo drifted to sleep.

When he woke again it he groggily peered at the clock on the night stand it read 2pm. The TV was still playing but now it was some talk show. He clicked it . Leo placed the remote on the stand making sure to fix his hair before he went out of his room. He headed down to the kitchen He heard clacking on the whistled softly hearing a responding bark. Then he heard something like a small elephant charging towards him. Smiling knowing it was was his mabri.  
He waited till Patches was in the mock pounce position at his feet wagging his stubby tale before he petted him. He walked on to the kitchen to get something to eat. Slowing down to open the door he mocked bow " Beggars and hams first" he teased his dog who trotted into the space.

Once he looked up he spotted Duncan sitting sipping he guessed it was coffee. He was dressed differently than this morning. He had on blue jeans and a t shirt with a bandanna tucked into the front pocket. It was a grey by the looks of it. He seemed to be looking at his phone. Texting with his free hand." Hello again , will you be joining me this evening on an outing?" Leo remembering his fathers order that morning he nodded his approval. "I guess. Where are we heading to ?" Duncan faintly smiled. " Thedas..." Leo frowned never having even heard of it. " Is that a club or something?" Duncan smile widened "Something like that You`ll see once we get there."

Taking note that my family all seemed to still be out. I made sure tell the servants to lock up behind us and to unlock for us once we were heading back. I fallowed Duncan sense he seemed to know where we were headed. Denerim market always seemed to busy something was going on. We head past the various stalls. Cutting through some back alleyways and down past a few bars two shady looking house`s. And seedy looking shop we stopped in-front of some building that seem to fit right into the area genre.

It didn`t stand out in anyway. Duncan knocked twice paused then rapped six times in short quick movements when the door cracked open slightly. Who ever opened thee door must have recognized something about Duncan because the next second the door was open fully. Duncan motioned me forward. We both head in the door was shut behind us. When Duncan reached out and grabbed my arm be dragging me forward. To Another door. He opened it Leo wrinkled his nose slightly at the smell. stale beer and various other liqueur, smoke that seem to hang in the air. And some other things he could not identify. Leo was begin tugged to the corner of the room where there seemed to be tables and some chairs.

Sitting at one of the tables was a sandy haired blond he was waving at Duncan it seemed. Duncan taking a vacant chair and sitting motioning for me to do the same." So Duncan, I see You found someone along the way. Picking up strays again? Just where did u happen to find this one... I know he wasen`t in the chantery. Or the templar`s... So  
where did you get him from? It wasen`t the Mage was it." the Blond teased with a grin spreading across his face as he waited for a replied. Leo frowned slightly He had  
no clue what he was going on about he has never heard of them.

Well not that he hasn`t really paid attention to the news who might have featured something on it but. What the hell. Did he look like he was in... He wasen`t sure what. Duncan smiled "Alistar don`t sass me boy. After all I got you from the templair`s and got you to kick Lyruim." He air quoted around Lyrium" But to answer your question. I didn`t get him from any where. I spotted him at my friends house when I went to visit him. I thought he make a good recruit." Alistar`s eye`s widened slightly at the new info. " You can`t be serious Duncan." Alistar shocked tone only made Leo more confused.  
Duncan only smiled " He fit the bill for what we need so yes I am."

Conversations around them seemingly went on as if this conversation was not happening at all. Leo scanned the occupants of the building noting that seemed to be different colored bandanna in the pockets some of the people. Those who had the same color`s tended to stick closer together. Taking notice of Alistar he noticed he to had a grey bandanna in his pocket, it had a upside down sword with some flames around the handle of the sword. It was stitched into the grey fabric with care but showed no mind clicking in some of it but not knowing the full details.

"He`s going to have to be taught all this you know? And your going to have me do it to. Oh that`s just great." Alistars sarcastic response cute threw Leo`s thoughts. He watched as Alistar and Duncan. " Well you are the jouinr member of the order" A smile tugging at the edge of Duncan`s lips. Duncan chuckling slightly as Alistar began pouting at the answer." Alright fine but I want curly cheese fries and chilly cheese dog for distress." A small smile graced both of there features Leo was curious as to there relationship. They seemed closer then most. File-ling that away for later. " You do realize before any of that he will have to bee taken to Ostagar.?"  
Duncan snorted fishing out his phone typing in it once again. Leo`s eyes bouncing back in-forth between them. " Believe me Alistar I know or did you forget I took you to it too. When I picked you?"

Frowning Leo just stared at the table. The more he listened the less he understood. They kept mentioning things that he has never heard of perhaps they were slang for something. He couldn`t tell not knowing what they were talking about to begin with to make the conclusion. When a lightly tan hand poped into his line of vision. "The name`s Alistar" Leo looked up the arm at the sandy blond who was grinning slightly. Taking his hand and shaking it firmly he answered in politeness" Leo..."Alistar let his hand go and. "Duncan when do you think that will be?" Duncan who only rolled his eyes slightly at the question gave a pointed look at Alistar." Tomorrow or  
the day after. You know how the king ends up ..." He didn`t complete the sentence just left it hanging as he looked to his phone as it vibrated on the table to alert him of a knew message.

[Thedas -is the underground part where different gang`s can mingle

[Ostagar-The place were all gangs go to meet and get the approval of there local"king" to join into the gang tho it is only for humans that it is called this

[Lyrium -is going to be the street name for heroin

( This will be the colors for the different groups)

{Grey Wardens/Grey order  
grey Obliviously

{Chantery  
White with a sun stitched on it

{templar  
upside down sword with flames stitching on white sense it is part of the chantery gang just a different fraction the sword is stitched fully in with silver  
and the flames are blue

{Antivan crow`s  
a black mask that looks like a bird that is white black on top of red

{Mage  
dark blue with a circle in the middle of it

{Dalish elf`s  
Green with a black bow and fern stitched onto it

{Qunari  
brown with red and white checkered pattern in the pattern of a triangle

Something to note if some of the symbols are on a different color but lack the coloring it means that they left there original gang  
and implemented it into there new gang to show that they were not originally from the group they are now a member in.  
I will also later at some point put something up explain the different ranks in each different gang .  
Because each gang will have a different way to rank and name them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Who is that Duncan?" Alistar asked. Duncan made a small hmm noise while he looked at the message." It`s from Daveth and Gory they both sent me one. Hopefully if all goes well we`ll be having more recruits." Alister nodded his head even thought Duncan wasn`t paying attention to him. He kept shooting looks around then back at Leo."So what are we going to be doing today?" Alistar looked back to Duncan. " Well Your both going down to Dark town, and the Black Emporium. I`ll make sure to give you a note so that they know your going instead of me." Alistar looked slightly shocked. "Not that I`m sassing you or anything but do you think it`s wise to take him...there espically if he`s not officially joined?" Duncan nodded. Leo frowned slightly at the conversation and the wording of it. After all he never heard of these places much less them not admitting people entrance. He hasen`t joined yet. It all seemed a little odd enlse it was like some type of VIP treatment.

Alister stood up motion to Leo for him to fallow him." Before you go though give all of us need to exchange numbers. That way if something pop`s up..." I gave them my number that I carried on a slip of paper. Well What do you expect he got the phone so he wouldn`t have to remember numbers in the first place. Let alone his one. His phone chimed some tribal music. He pulled it from his pocket saving the messages to contact information. Why he felt complied to , he wasen`t certain but had a feeling that it would be vital in the unseen future.

Fallowing behind Alistar, they made there way to the door." Now Leo was it? just remember swooping is bad. The places were going to today are well... shady to say the least. You keep your nose out of well basically anything. Because there are bound to be people that your not used to lurking around in it. And I want my new soon to be brother in arms to not get hurt." We headed out the door, and down some different alleyways. Till we ended up on a street with a bunch of shops. They all seemed to be pretty normal looking. Alister`s cell chimed with a text he took it out of his front pocket of his jeans and started making his way to one of establishments.

Leo falling slightly behind him. Noticed a girl with raven hair chopped pixe style? He wasen`t certain of the style. But her eyes were like molten gold. She smirked As she made her way into a shop. He fallowed failing to take notice that Alister had stopped once he noticed he wasn`t fallowing him. Pushing the shop`s door open,taking note that it was heavily perfumed with in-scents. He noticed the girl behind from outside slipping on a store apron. On the front of the smock it had in neat cursive writing "Witch of the Wilds". He smiled faintly at this. It suited her as strange as it sounded. "What cause`s you to wander in... I wonder? Couldn`t it be your here seeking herbal reminds for some life treating aliment." A soft feminine voice floated around. Seeming to weave a spell. Leo shook his head when Alistar spoke up" Swooping is bad Morrigan. I was just Picking something up at another shop when he wondered off." Alister slightly glared at Morrigan." We should go." Alister stated firmly as if he bitten into something foul. Turning to leave the shop with Alister lightly tugging at his arm. An old women entered the shop with long white hair. "Girl we have customer. Did my daughter tell you how she dance`s under the moon..." she was cut off by Morrigan "They did not come here to listen to your wild tale`s  
mother." Exiting the shop as the to bickered with one another.

Making my way further down the street spotting another old lady, who seem`s to be having trouble lifting a box. Leo walked over " Need a hand?" He said lifting the box not waiting for a response. " Thank you young man. Just to that shop right there." she pointed to a shop that was in front of us. Alistar had gone ahead into one of the shop`s I`m not sure which. I didn`t mind helping people out once in awhile. Plus this one reminded me of my old nanny who now make`s us call her nan.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long day. Alistar kept close by me after left the dark Emporium. He muttered under his breath. " Dark Town was a likely place to wind up in the gutter. And not just because your drunk. He tugged my arm as we where once again weaving our way into the maze of alleyways. The stench of poverty clung to the air. It was a mix of piss ,vomit, and desperation. I knew I had been raised in luxury compared to this. But this is wear in some strange sense I felt more at home ...more relaxed. Then the silk and crushed velvet draped caged I had grown so used to. Letting my eyes wander I didn`t see the falsely masked vipers that lay in wait from my world. The world where women and men in equal measure are likely to sell you out as to marry you for your titles or fortune. And all it truly leaves in your mouth is a sour taste that never can be gotten rid of. And  
a loneliness that grows to the point of numbness. But here they lack that mask of indifference that makes them vile detestable beings. is it because they hold no real wealth of there own that makes it so they do not sour? Feeling Alistar tug at my arm broke my train of thought.

I fallow him through the streets. "Alistar... I have a question if I may?" Muttering softly feeling a curious but slightly hesitant. For among nobles if you do if you ask questions even of your own parents it is measured. Every action and word from the moment of your birth is. Which makes you cautious of what is acceptable to ask. Mainly because of what they expect ofyou. Alistar slows and turns grim for a moment then smiles thinly." What about?" Taking a moment my accent slipping a bit."Duncan, what do you think of him?" Alistar smiles fondly for a brief moment before answering." He saved me and doing the best he can in life with what little he has. What about you?" I guess he sorta saved me and I wasen`t aware I needed it." He saved me to." It`s funny because I haven`t known him long but I can honestly say that he did. For better or worse though remains to be seen.

Finally having reached our destination I relax against the wall while I wait outside for Alistar. It`s soothing in an odd way to hear all the different chattering voices seemingly stand out and yet fade into white noise. Some carried further due to a strong accent though I couldn`t pinpoint them. Others merely floated without any real present. I could probably just stand for hours listening to it. Feeling a tab on my shoulder I turn to see Alister holding the last remain package we were sent out to retrieve." Let`s go , I`m starving." I nod , I am to and I did bring my wallet. I guess we can go to some cafe or something. "Alistar, lets go to a cafe or something my treat." I didn`t know the current area layout. so best leave the directions to someone who did. He positively was beaming I can tell we would get along just fine. He`s like a little brother already. I wonderif Ferugs would approve." Lead the way almighty pack mule." smiling faintly. Alister started laughing" ah so you can smile and joke and hear i thought I was horrible company." I just looked at him funny raising my eyebrow in a look that meant explain. Which he understood with out further prompting. " You`ve had this super serious I`ll kill you if you if look at me face on all day." I just hummed." I don`t talkor smile often. is all" I shrugged.

We make it to a small cafe. It smells of coffee ,tea , flour butter sugar and faintly of mint. Opening the door I make sure Alister is through  
before letting it go. Making our way over to a booth so he doesn`t have to hold the packages. I wait for the the waitress to come with it he waitress is a flirty red head that has her chest almost popping out of her top." What can I get you gentlemen to drink?" She pulls out a note pad with a pen as she places the menus in front of us." Toffee cappuccino" I ordered. "lemonade please" Alister put his in it was a little cute. Sorta like a little brother who is with big brother. I don`t think he would think its cute. But It was. The waitress wonders off to fetch our drinks.  
I look over the menu.

While we we`re eating. I get a text from my brother saying I`m needed home because lord jackass... erm Howe is coming that evening." I have to go. Some one is visiting this evening." I go to the register and pay and leave a tip. I call a taxi to pick me up. I receive a text from Alister. ~are you ok? you looked pissed.~I hit reply.~ No not really. Some one I hate is coming over to my parents house and I have to be there.~ I send it. another quickly comes~ thanks for the food, and ouch. see you tomorrow alright?~I hit reply again ~ yeah sure. and no problem.~

I sigh as i head into the house and head straight to my father." There you are pup. You remember Howe" Howe stood with  
greying hair a slightly coffee stained teeth smile looking at me" my daughter has been asking about you." I flippantly replied" To what end?"  
" To what end, ha he sounds just like you used to." howe turning to my father says." I know , there`s no telling my boy  
anything." my father affectionately states." be a good boy and go tell your brother he has to leave on the trip tonight before me. alright pup?" I nods and leave to the hallway. I hear my mother`s voice talking. " You remember my son.. " As I turn the corner there`s three people. and older lady and young male. I don`t know if she`s young or not but an elf with them. Iona she introduced her self as. Dorin  
her son. They started teasing Iona for having a crush on me. I internally roll my eyes it`s not mutual and my mother trying to set me up again." I can handle my own affairs thank you." Despite all evidence to the contrary." she snaps back. I know she means well but, I`m not... I don`t want to be part of there life style. Something to barter with to get more money or status with. Can`t I choose what I want in life? How I want to live my life? Or am I doomed to be forced to fallow in there footsteps because of what i was born into. The girl`s and boy left" You know I love you darling right? Your my little boy" I snort a bit I`m hardly little anymore" She shakes her head." Go see your brother before he leave`s. You know I`ll be going too when your father goes on his trip." I nod and go upstairs to my brothers room. I knock once and head in.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking sea 4

After talking with my brother and his family I was told to go to bed earily. I`m 17 years old I don`t need a bed time.I plug my phone into the charger. And turn the tv on flick through the stations till I settle on a old black and white movie. I jolt awake at the sound of my dog barking. I don`t remember falling asleep. He doesn`t usually bark at night. There must be something wrong. I creep to the door and put my ear close to it. I listen. I hear footsteps and faint shouting. I move awayfrom the door and got a bat from my closet. I grabbed my phone and got some sweats on. Just as I was about to open the door it burst open. People in black outfits tried rushing in i swung my bat and cracked one on the head. The other I got in the ribs. the Third I tackled him into the wall then bashed his head off the wall. I crept slowly out into the hallway. I hear a lone pair of  
footsteps.

" Are you alright darling, are you hurt anywhere." I shook my head no" have you seen your father , he never came into bed.?" I shook my head no and said" I was in bed." We checked all the rooms on our way down to the main floor. It was a like a nightmare everyone was dead that we had met so fare. there was one lone servant who had seen howe let the murders inside. My hatred and anger growing as we passed into the kitchen. the house was set on fire. My childhood home the only place I had ever known as home. was going to be reduced to nothing. I clinched my eyes shut. I hear my father use the nickname he always had.

This was not my father. It just couldn`t be. I knew it was. I knew he was going to die. he had blood seeping through his shirt and it was coming out the sides of his mouth. Duncan came in. And practically dragged me away. My parents were going to die. I didn`t want this. Why was it happening. was it because I wanted to have a different life. I didn`t mean this way. We stopped off in a small suburban town lothering.

My cousin lived here. I wandered around till I found a house that looked familiar. I hadn`t been here sense I was 5. I knocked on the door. I recognized Dev from the video chat`s we had. Dev Hawke was a hard person to forget. His eyes swept over me. And looked behind me... oh right Alistar and Duncan where there. I just sorta forgot about them well everything for a little while. But Dev he always manged to get me to function. he ushered us inside.

Leandra Hawke was a scary women. especially when she was in mama bear mode. I remember once when Dev and me nearly got hit  
by a car because the person wasn`t paying attention to the road. She not only had him arrested she had him write on a sign he was almost a kid killer because of negligees. She made him stand on the highway for a month with it. And With me just sitting on her living room couch dis-bond it with two strangers was making her and Dev both go into over protect mode. I some what motion to Alistar and Duncan." This is Duncan and Alistar... and this is Dev Hawke and Lendra Hawke."

"We`re here because..."I trail off. It`s not something I really want to talk about. But Duncan said the lawyer who handled my faimlys estate and parents wills would be in lothering. I Didn`t pay attention much past the fact that I had Someone here who was like a second faimly to me. It was in a strange way making me feel more edgy than and out of place. I wonder if this is how Dev felt when his father passed. But he still had a mother to find comfort in. And I had nothing. I don`t even know where Ferugs is. I tried to call his phone multiple times. But it kept going to voice mail. It kept making my unease grow with each failed call.

Duncan was chatting with my cousin. Alister was making himself busy with staring at the photos on the mantle. Little pictures of carvior and Bethany. Dev and his father. There was a few of Fergus and me with Dev when we were small to. It all seemed so distant like another life time. I couldn`t fathom how things came to be as they are. I just Sat staring at the photo`s that funny how you wish for something when it`s no longer attainable.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a hazy humid evening. I`m not quite sure why I was awake to begin. I hear the soft snoring of Dev Light little  
pelting sound started. It must be raining. I couldn`t help but think of how appropriate it was that. It seemed to mirror  
what I was feeling inside. It must be early morning I haven`t checked my phone for the time. I just lay listening to the  
soft sounds of the house. I`ve had trouble sense the break in to sleep for to long. I reach to the head rest and fumble for my  
phone. The screen brightly displays 3:35 am. I sigh feeling absolutely exhausted. I get up as quietly as possible and shuffle  
my way in the disturbingly quite house to the kitchen. Spotting the stove light on. I make my way trying not to step or bump  
into anything. I walk into the kitchen to see Alistar and Duncan at the table. To tired to think about what there doing up  
at this god forsaken hour. I wouldn`t be if I Had the choice. I just take a seat in btween them and sorta flop down. Screw  
begin graceful and elegant this early... or late whatever it is.

Alistar just puts some coffee in front of me. Duncan pushes the sugar and half creamer towards me. I scowl at the poor defenseless mug.  
I make up my coffee with 6 spoonfuls of sugar and just so its light cream color." Someone has a sweet tooth." Alister grins slightly  
I glare." I do not." my statement was defeated when I added 2 more spoonfuls of sugar getting a slight chuckle from Duncan.

After we had finished breakfast and we piled into Duncan`s car. We pulled out of the drive way.I heard snippets of Alister  
and Duncan conversation. "So you really think it`s coming to a blight?" It was fading in and out as I started to fall  
asleep. The gentle swaying motion brought back memories of when I was little and would fall asleep in car rides with my father.

Waking up to Duncan gently shaking me awake, I sit up from the back seat. I run my hands over face trying rub the wearyniess away.  
Lifting his gaze to look out the window. They apparently had stopped at a rest stop. Spotting Alistar out of the corner of his eye  
He was opening the car door and getting out" How much longer Duncan ?" He whined slightly pouting. " It`s in the korcari wilds"  
Duncan stated with slight amusement at the childishness." We shall be arriving by late afternoon."

We got out of the car to eat at the rest stop. I was ignoring them mostly. Focusing mostly on my crispy chicken ceaser salad.  
As the other two were whispering and checking there phone through out the meal. Once we finished we piled back into the  
car. I sit into the back. Alistar was fiddling with Ipod. When Jazz floated through the speakers. We pulled out of the rest stop.

It had taken the better part of the afternoon to reach the destination. We pulled into the drive way. It was long dirt path lined  
with different cars. It was surrounded by forest. We continued to drive fore thirty minutes. till a large sprawling mansion came into  
view. A man with long sandy blond hair stood on the steps with a slight smile on his face. We parked the car and got out.  
Alister wandering off. When the the grinning man jogged down the steps. "Ho there Duncan, The other warden`s told me You  
found a promising recruit I take it this is he."


	6. Chapter 6

Omg finally got this chapter out so sorry for the long wait but it took some time for me to figure out how I exactly wanted it to come out.

some things to note

blight will be gang war fair

and darkspawn is a gang it will be made of human people instead almost looking like corpses

so anyway way here it is also I might have misspelled some things was writing it at 3 am

After talking with Cailain for some time Duncan shooed me away to find Alister for my joining ritual. After all most who join have to take some forum of an oath and something to join any gang. I knew this offhandedly. Reading about most of the news papers of finding body's of those who could not pass which ever gang they tried to pledge to was something that was reported on regularly. Because of the gang actively that happens all over. So I wander off in search of Alister who will be telling me of what it entails because he is a junior member of it. It made me curious as to how long ago he joined. Once I found Alister eating and drinking merrily with some of the other party he argued with some guy with a flippant tone.

He handed me a beer as he talked to me about the blight that has been happening mostly with a group of gang members called darkspawn. Raising my eyebrows at the name. " You know one good thing is how the blight brings people together. I jokingly said " I know what you mean." He then smiled and went on " Lets all hold hands that will give the darkspawn something to think about."I quirked my eyebrow once more. He explained that for all intense and purposes that Grey Wardens had a few ties with in every group almost. But never usally had open war with any of them expect for the darkspawn who would every so often crop up out of no where seemingly trying to take them head on. With there leader. Who because of the gangs affiliations with doing the most vile things imaginable got the title Archdemon. It was well into the afternoon by the time Alister finished explaining about most of the things I had no knowledge of and some things he kept quite about never uttering a word about things in the order of grey. Because those who failed the " joining" as he put it should not have the knowledge before it was supposed to take place. The sun painting the sky in a brilliant fiery red. The afternoon heat was sweltering little beads of sweat were clinging to me. Before we started with the task for the joining.

time skip

I had something items and pages from the woods that surrounded the the mansion it was almost but with it all said and done. I went to Duncan so would could begin the ritual as they called it. Alister had been appointed to say a few words " join us brothers and sisters in the duty that can not be forsworn, should you perish know that your sacrifice will not be in vain and know that one day we shall join you." After which I was prompted to drink a strange mixture. Duncan claimed that it was taint and would some how enable us to sense the darkspawn. Although I was not to certain a simple drink could do that. I wonder what was in the mixture briefly before I downed it. My head felt like it was splitting apart. I raise my hand to try to get it to stop. I must of passed out or something because hovering over me is Alistar and Duncan. Duncan welcomes me to the order officially as I stand up shakily.

Duncan tells me to go find him and the king when I`m ready. I walk slowly towards them all the while my body tingles for some unknown reason. Cailain calls out " I hear congratulations are in order" I thank him uncertain of what else to do. When a man on Cailain`s right with sunken in eyes that look almost beady and cloaked in mask hiding his feelings on the matter. His hair looks almost greasy though that could be due to the poor lighting While Cailain and the man login As I hear talk with Duncan. For some reason I get uneasy around login trying to hide my discomfort. It not often I dislike a person upon first meeting them. But for why I dislike him I can not say for certain as of yet. "then we should send out best Alister and the new warden should go to the "Tower of Ishal" and light the beacon. I agree with slight hesitant of what I am agreeing to. But Duncan nods and drags me off. We meet up with Alistar who was drinking in front of a fire. Duncan explains to him what is going on. Alister speaks up some what bitterly "We`re not going to be in the fight?" I agree with him that we should be able to do so. After that he says " alright but If the king asks me to dress in drag and do the remi gold I draw the line darkspawn or no. I snort saying jokingly "I`d like to see it" Alistar cracks a smile knowing that I meant it flippant tone making it all the more hilarious "for you maybe but it has to be a pretty dress." Duncan sighs at our antics

time skip

As we pull up the the tower of Ishal its a club of sorts. I raise my eyebrow slightly at this as Alister and I get out of the car heading towards the club. Two people come running from it in hysterical fashion as if there very lives depend on fleeing. I thought it was strange. " Your grey wardens right" one of them said his eyes flashing down to the bandanas that has been tied around my upper arm the griffon on it displayed prominently. Alistar made sure we had them wrapped around our arms before we set out. Because unofficially this club was not a safe heaven for all gangs so in order for the more rowdy crowds would know not to mess with us. As wardens have no official stance in the other gangs just running various messages and stuff to stop darkspawn group. Who the more I learned about them the less I liked. And I have yet to officially meet with one of them." There are darkspawn inside there." Quirking my eye brow I listened to them say that a few darkspawn had been killing random people inside. I toss a look over my shoulder to Alistar before we start to head in warily.

Apparently Tower of Ishal is a rowdy club that even police dont dare to venture to. But as we make our way insideI see some people who have been cut up rather badly laying on the floor. One even looks to have been shot there eyes are vacant no movement from them at all. I guess this will be a hell of mission and given its my first apparently they didn`t give easy ones. There is smoke of various kinds that spiral around the air. Some is from cigarettes others from are even candles burning on tables. My eyes flick upward when I hear an angry growl from a very large man who is seeming to be annoyed at his laughing companions company. My body keeps getting a tingling  
sensation that feels slightly like something is begin seared into my skin rather then just making it crawl. I find it rather curious. It also makes me feel on edge not knowing what it is exactly. My eyes wander the room As see blood red bandanas tied to various arms or legs. I know without a doubt they are darkspawn even with out seeing there bandanas markings. Why or how I do even I am uncertain but I nod my head slightly in there direction while looking at Alistar. 


End file.
